Chance Encounters
by monzepelmoon
Summary: Amu keeps running into this one midnight blue haired young man by chance or is it perhaps destiny, but then again it might be just the meddling of the two's little sisters... read to find out what happens. ;
1. Chapter 1

Chance Encounters

Chapter 1

Amu Hinamori was an eighteen year old young woman going into her freshman year of college. The said young woman has hair that reaches her waist, and is bubble gum pink in color. Her eyes, which are currently closed, are amber in color. At this moment she lay out on the beach tanning in her black bikini when, suddenly, her quiet was interrupted as a beach volleyball game lost its ball, and it landed next to the pink-haired beauty. "Yo, Strawberry," one of the boys who were playing the game shouted over to the reclining girl, "Can we have our ball back?"

Amu cracked one eye open to glance in the direction the voice was coming from when she felt the cool leather of the ball against her thigh. "Sure," she called back gracefully standing up and picking up the ball, "On one condition… you boys let me play."

"Fine, whatever," one of boys said, "But you're on my team." Amu nodded and came over with the ball.

"New game?" asked Amu.

"Yep," answered the blue haired boy that had answered her challenge.

"Alright," Amu grinned as she served the ball knowing full well that her team had the advantage.

Half an hour later Amu's team won, and the boys all asked for her number, all that is except for one, the one that had spoken to her when she had challenged them. "Sorry boys, but I'm not interested. I gotta go," she called and she gathered her things and drove off in her red convertible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance Encounters

Chapter 2

A month later:

Amu walked through the door into the cafeteria on her first day of classes, right into someone who was leaving the cafeteria. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you," Amu said freaking out.

"Whatever, kid," a voice that Amu recognized vaguely answered her. Amu looked up and came face to chest with a very toned young man who was dressed in black jeans and a white tee- shirt.

"Have we met?"

The boy grinned down at Amu as he answered, "Is that some kind of pick up line?"

"Ewww! No, I just thought that I had met you before is all," Amu screeched as she gazed into two mesmerizing indigo eyes that were twinkling with mischief.

XXX

A Few Hours Later:

_Who would have thought that being a senior in college would mean that my course load would be even larger than my other years in school? _Ikuto thought as he walked into the locker-room to change into his swim trunks to make a few laps in the pool before turning in.

When he had finished changing he walked into the room where the pool was and found that he was not the only one that had thought that swimming is a great way to relieve tension. In the water was a young woman doing laps. As he watched he saw her climb out of the water, and he saw that she wore a one piece swim suit that was black in color. "Yo," he called to the girl. When she turned toward the sound of his voice he saw that it was the same girl who had bumped into him on his way out of the cafeteria.

"What," she asked recognizing him immediately, and going on the defensive.

"What's your name Strawberry?" Ikuto asked the pink haired girl.

"My name is Amu, not that it is any of your business," and with that the girl started to march out of the room when she started to sway and tip forward. Before Ikuto even thought his body acted, and he caught the young woman who came to around a moment later. "What happened?"

"You blacked out for some reason are you alright Amu?"

"I ummmm… skipped dinner," Amu said sheepishly, avoiding the boy's eyes, she still didn't know his name.

Noticing Amu's avoidance of his gaze he looked closer at her, "You're hypoglycemic aren't you Amu?"

"A – Ummm… Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Because I had to take Intro to medicine in order to treat students in the case that something happens when I start teaching music."

"Oh!" Amu looked at him again, and then she became intensely aware of his bare chest. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name," she said as she managed to get out of his arms and onto the floor.

"Ikuto, my name is Ikuto."


	3. Chapter 3

Chance Encounters

Chapter 3

Summer again:

Amu hadn't run into the boy named Ikuto again for the rest of the year and she certainly did not expect to run into him when she took her baby sister Ami to the Amusement park, but she met him again and of all things on the teacup ride.

When she and her sister got off the ride she turned around and grabbed Ikuto's hand and asked, "What is a grown man doing on the teacup ride?"

"Cuz," he turned around and grinned down at her, "It's a great way to pick up girls, and I guess I just picked up two, neh, Amu?"

"Don't say that kind of thing in front my kid sister! You Pervert!"

"Big sister who's he?" Ami asked Amu tugging on her hand.

"Oh! Ami, I'm sorry this is Ikuto he's that guy that helped me at school in the beginning of the year."

Ami turned around to face Ikuto with her hands on her twelve year old hips, "What are your intentions toward my big sister?"

"Ami," Amu shrieked as Ikuto laughed he had never heard anything this funny in a long time.

Ikuto regained his composure and squatted down so that he was eye level with Ami, "At the moment I'm contemplating asking her out on a date. What do you think of that?"

"I'll think about it and while I do go get me an ice cream," the twelve year old ordered.

"As you wish munchkin," Ikuto said as he stood up to find Amu twitching, but he went to get the aforementioned ice cream before Amu killed him.

"Amu, what do you think, he's cute," Ami said to her sister.

"How 'bout no, no way in hell," Amu snapped she was super irritated with the boy's assuming nature.

A few minutes later, Ikuto returned with not one, but three ice creams. "Here you go your ladyship," Ikuto said handing the Ami a vanilla cone. "I got one for you too Amu," Ikuto said holding out the strawberry cone to the still glowering Amu.

"Oh! Ummm… thank you," Amu said in surprise her eyes going wide when she tasted her favorite flavor of ice cream. She glanced at Ikuto who was talking animatedly with Ami about anime while licking his chocolate ice cream cone. Amu found herself unconsciously watching his lips and subconsciously wondering what it would be like to be kissed by him.

After they had finished their ice cream Ikuto gave Ami some money to go play a few games in the Arcade. When Ami had left Ikuto turned to Amu who was absently watching the Ferris wheel as she twirled a strand of her pink hair around a finger. "So, Amu will you go out with me?"

Surprised out of her revere Amu stuttered, "W- What?"

"Will you go out with me, Amu," Ikuto repeated.

"I- ummm… sure," Amu answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chance Encounters

Chapter 4

Amu opened the door to her friend Utau's place and went into her room. "Utau, wake up! It's time to go shopping for our party clothes," Amu said shaking her best friend's shoulder.

"Five more minutes Amu," Utau said as she rolled over to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Amu was having none of it, "Nope time to get up."

"Alright, but I want a double espresso latte," Utau muttered as she climbed out of bed.

Amu laughed, "Already got you one its right there on your nightstand."

"Have I told you that I love you, Amu," Utau asked after she took a sip of her coffee.

"Many times, now get dressed. I'll wait for you in the living room."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few."

As Amu walked into the living room she noticed that someone was already in there, and surprise, surprise it was Ikuto. The boy lay on the couch in a pair of boxer shorts sleeping. Amu blushed as she ran back into Utau's room and stuttered, "T-t-there's a boy on your couch."

"Oh! That's just my brother. He stays here some times."

"Yeah, funny thing Utau he's the guy that I've been telling you about."

Utau laughed thinking that this was perfect. "Well we'll deal with him later we have shopping to do remember?"

XXX

God knows how many hours later:

Amu and Utau stumble into Utau's house nearly falling because of the large amount of bags that they were carrying. "Ikuto come help me put these bags away," Utau called from the front door where she and Amu were trying to stop laughing.

"I'm coming sis," Ikuto called as he walked to the front door where he stopped dead at the sight of Amu, and this sent the two girls into a fresh fit of giggles. "Amu what are you doing here," he asked as his eyes widened.

"Oh! –giggle- didn't you know Utau is my best friend?"

"Oh!" Ikuto said as he grabbed a bunch of bags and high tailed it out of the room.

Amu turned to Utau, "Sorry, but I gotta go mom asked me to stay over and watch Ami. She's having friends over and mom and dad are going out of town."

Utau smiled, "No problem I'll see you later," Utau added with a devilish grin, "plus I get to tease my brother about you and him."

"Bye Utau," Amu said rolling her eyes as she walked out the door.

XXX

Amu lay and watched the television as she listened to her sister and her friends as they partied in Ami's room. Around midnight she dozed off. Ami left in the morning after her friends went home, and she went off to Utau's house the two girls were going to play match maker for their older siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

Chance Encounters

Chapter 5

At about seven o' clock the next evening, much to Ami and Utau's pleasure, Ikuto picked Amu up for their date. When Amu stepped out of her house Ikuto was speechless, Amu wore a red summer dress and black ballet flats. She looked to him in one word, amazing.

As Ikuto helped her into his black Ferrari he noticed that Amu's hand fit perfectly within his own. Smiling he got in to the car, and drove them to their destination, which was a sea side restaurant.

Amu looked at the menu bewildered all the food was really expensive. Then as though reading her mind Ikuto said, "Order whatever you want Amu. I have enough so don't worry."

"The thing is I don't know what to order. Everything on this menu sounds good, but I don't have a clue if it actually is good," Amu said sighing.

Ikuto seeing the problem said, "I would recommend the salmon, but if you aren't a fish person then the prime rib and the fillet minion is good too."

Amu thought for a moment and then with a mischievous glint in her eyes she said, "I'll try what you're having, but," she grinned. "I'm going to get something different."

Raising an eyebrow Ikuto looked across the table at Amu, "And how pray tell, do you plan to try what I'm having if you are getting something different?"

Laughing Amu replied, "Oh! I'm going to take it off your plate of course."Ikuto nearly choked on his water and then he too started to laugh.

XXX

The next day Amu went out to run some errands and when she did she ran into the one person that she had hoped never to see again since she had graduated high school, Tadase. Tadase was the boy that every girl in her school had been after because he was so good looking, but her reason for never wanting to see him again was because he had tried to force her to go out with him when she did not want to. "Hello, Amu," Tadase said as Amu inched away from the boy who in her mind was dubbed as the 'Creeper.' Before she could turn and run though the creep grabbed her arm and leering at her asked, "What's the rush, Amu?"

"Oh! Nothing, kiddy king, but I suggest you let go of my girlfriend before I break your hand," Ikuto said as he suddenly came up behind Amu.

"I- Ikuto, where did you come from," Tadase asked as his eyes widened in fright.

"Ikuto, what are you doing," Amu asked at the same time as Tadase spoke.

"Shhh… Amu, I'm saving you from a thorough jerk," Ikuto whispered into her ear and then he answered Tadase. "I came from around the corner to meet up with Amu. What business is it of yours?"

"I-ummm… whatever," Tadase said as he angrily turned on his heel and walked away.

When Tadase was out of ear shot Amu turned around and gave Ikuto a thank you hug, but then she hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for saying I'm your girlfriend before we had discussed it."

"Oh," Ikuto said smiling, "is that all?"

Amu rolled her eyes, Ikuto was such a handful, but he was kind of sweet, "For what it's worth I will be your girlfriend, but no funny tricks or I will punish you," Amu whispered.

"Oh!" he said grinning. "How are you going to do that, Amu?"

"By doing this," Amu said as she grabbed the labels of his shirt and pulled until his face was level with her own. She then leaned forward and kissed him right there in public, which caused him to blush bright red in both embarrassment and surprise at her forwardness.

"I think that I like that punishment," Ikuto whispered into Amu's ear as he led her away from the crowded street.

XXX

Utau and Ami followed Ikuto and Amu around town. The two wanted to make sure that their older siblings got together; they thought that they would make the perfect couple. Not to mention of course that they wanted to be aunts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chance Encounters

Chapter 6

A Few Years Later:

Amu and Ikuto are now engaged, and the proof was the silver ring on her left ring finger with an onyx stone set into the ring. The only problem was that for some reason Ikuto could not find Amu. "Utau, have you or Kuaki seen Amu?"

"No, Ikuto, I haven't seen Amu. Wait I'll ask Kuaki… nope, I'll give Rima and Nagi a call and let you know what they say. Bye, Ikuto." Ikuto sighed he was getting more worried by the second.

A few minutes later Ikuto's phone rang, "No one has heard from her at all today let alone seen her," Utau said as soon as her brother picked up the phone.

An hour later Ikuto sat on a bench in the park at a lost for where to look for Amu. She had never done this to him before. Suddenly, his cell rang, and the caller I.D. read 'unknown number.' When he picked up the call he didn't even get a chance to ask who it was or say hello because as soon as he picked up the mysterious person spoke, "Give up looking for her, you'll never find her. She's mine now," And then hung up.

XXX

Utau sighed as Kuaki held he, she was worried about Amu. Then her phone rang, the song of the wedding march playing, that was the ring tone that she had set for when Amu texted her, "Help… kidnapped!" Utau looked at the message shocked.

"Who," Utau texted in reply.

"Tadase… I hear a train and there are no windows."

"I'll let Ikuto know."

"Hurry! He's planning something!"

"O.K."


	7. Chapter 7

Chance Encounters

Chapter 7

Amu lay on the ground tied up. She knew that whatever happened Ikuto would come for her, she just hoped that he wouldn't be too late. Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard a door open and then slam closed. A minute passed before Tadase came into view. "Now my lovely," he sneered, "In a little while we will be leaving for Pairs and then no one will be able to find you. You will be mine!"

XXX

Ikuto quietly followed Tadase around town until he found the place where the bastard was holding his future wife captive. Outside the door that Tadase had just went through, he heard the plan that the jerk had. To make things even worse he knew that if he didn't get Amu out soon he would never see his little strawberry ever again. Suddenly, Ikuto ran into the room and knocked out his girl's kidnapper. When he had successfully gotten Amu out of the factory he handed the mad man over to the police then he turned and held Amu as she cried into his chest. She had thought that she would never see her blueberry ever again. When he went to get out his cell phone so that he could call Utau, Amu just latched on tighter, she was scared that he would leave her, so scared that her usual persona of a cool and spicy girl had completely disappeared and in her place was a very distressed young woman.

"Amu, you're alright now. No one can hurt you, I'm right here beloved," Ikuto breathed into her ear as she cried.

That night Ikuto sat on a chair by Amu's bed and watched her sleep.

XXX

"Utau stop fussing," Amu said as she sat in front of a mirror while Utau did her hair a month later.

"I would if you would stop fidgeting Amu. I mean even Ami is less nervous and she has to sing during the ceremony," Utau snapped in exasperation.

"I know that, but I can't help it I'm getting married today," Amu said on a sigh her eyes turning dreamy.

"I know," Utau said smiling as she put the finishing touches on Amu's hair and placed the veil on her head.

XXX

Amu walked slowly down the aisle and saw Ikuto waiting for her at the altar. As they said their vows to one another Ikuto held her had, and when he was told that he could kiss the bride he lifted the veil and looked into Amu's honey colored eyes as he leaned in and kissed his wife.


	8. Epilouge

Chance Encounters

Epilogue

Sixteen years later:

"Akira, come down stairs, it's time for breakfast," Amu called up to her eldest daughter as she fed the youngest, whose name was Diamond, Dia for short.

"Coming mom," Akira called as she grabbed her backpack on her way down stairs. "Yoru, mom's done making breakfast."

"Ne, onea-chan I'll be down in a minute, ne, "her younger brother said as she ran past his room on the way to the kitchen.

"Onea- sama desu," Suu one of the triplets called to Akira.

"Hai Suu- chan."

"Have you seen Miki or Ran?"

"No, but check in the backyard I have to go."

Just as Akira got down the stairs her mother was kissing her father good morning, "Awwww… Kodak moment," Akira said as she picked up her baby sister.

"Akira, come on we have to go if you and Yoru aren't going to be late for school," Ikuto said smiling at his daughter.

"Hai, papa I'll go and get Yoru." Akira ran out of the room after handing Dia to her mother.

Amu laughed this happened every day, but she wouldn't have it any other way, she loved her life.

The End


End file.
